


To Whom I Belong

by SwiftEmera



Series: seblaine tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Arguments, Established Relationship, Extremely light dom/sub dynamics, Handcuffs, M/M, Top!Blaine, bottom!Sebastian, make-up sex, mentions of bottom!Blaine and top!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of the moment, it can be easy to say things that you don't mean. Blaine and Sebastian are no strangers to that kind of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Whom I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr prompt from anis: in her exact words, "a little seblaine angst with a fluffy (and *cough* smutty *cough*) ending?" ;)]

In all honesty, Sebastian should have known it was too good to be true.

It had all being going so well. _Too_ well, really. Something had to give eventually, right?

Still, it doesn't stop the sinking feeling that he gets in his chest when it does, nor the tightness in his throat as he clutches onto the offending object that's about to tear it all down – a damn bow tie in a tiny blue box.

“What does it matter, Sebastian?” Blaine groans in frustration behind his back, and without even having to witness it, he _knows_ that the other is running his hands over his face. “It's a bow tie. It's not like I kept my wedding ring.”

He doesn't say anything. He _can't_. He can't even turn to face his boyfriend. Looking down at his hand, he focuses his attention on the god-awful thing instead.

It's _plaid_ , of all things, and – okay, admittedly, good quality material, which suggests that it probably cost a fortune, but that's _absolutely_ beside the point. He fights the bile at the back of his throat, and lets out a slow, unsteady breath, hoping that it'll calm his frantic heart rate or the pounding in his ears.

It doesn't.

“You still love him,” he hears himself say, unable to help the small crack in his voice as he speaks.

“Sebastian,” Blaine says tiredly. “It's just a bow tie.”

He feels a tentative hand land on his back gently, and he freezes under the touch, a chill running through his entire body – a bitter contrast to the warmth that Blaine's touch usually brings him.

“Just tell me one thing, Blaine.”

“Sebastian, don't do this,” Blaine pleads, slightly desperate tone to his voice. “Come on, let's just--”

“--just _one_ thing.”

He hears Blaine let out a deep sigh, and Sebastian finally turns to meet his gaze. “Was any of this real? Or am I just a substitute for _him_?”

At that, Blaine takes in a sharp breath, stiffening at Sebastian's cool glare. “Do you really think I'd be moving in with you if that was the case?”

Sebastian snorts derisively. “Well, it would hardly be the first time you've done _that_ to someone, now, would it?”

Blaine's jaw falls open, a pained expression settling over his face, and – yeah, okay, _low blow_. He knows Blaine regrets messing Dave about – and hey, it's not like Sebastian's exactly innocent where Dave Karofsky's well-being is concerned.

He's already opening his mouth to apologise when Blaine's face hardens, and he can practically _feel_ the the force of the invisible barrier that Blaine slams out between them. His mouth snaps shut instantly.

“Are you sure you're not just trying to get out of this?” Blaine growls low in response, arms folding together as he hardens his glare at Sebastian. “I haven't even _unpacked_ yet, and you're getting bent out of shape over a fucking _accessory_.”

His eyes skim over the piles of cardboard boxes scattered around his living room. It's true – they'd barely even gotten through the first box when Sebastian had happened across the smaller blue container and allowed his morbid curiosity to get the better of him.

And, of _course_ , it's just like Hummel to shop in the kind of pretentious establishment that feels the need to put a fucking bow tie in a fancy ribbon-lined box, right? All the better to leave stupid little messages inside the lid to mock him with. _Forever yours –_ and what utter bullshit was that, anyway?

“You kept the note,” he bites out, shoving the box in front of Blaine's face so that the shorter man gets a clearer view of the monstrosity.

“I forgot it was even there! You're blowing this _way_ out of proportion.” Blaine groans.

“Am I, though?” he sneers, settling the damn thing down on the arm of the cardboard-laden sofa beside him. Wouldn't want to harm Blaine's _prized possession_ , after all. “Eight months, Blaine. Eight months we've been together, and you've had that-- that _thing_ in your wardrobe the entire time, and then you have the _nerve_ to bring it into my apartment!”

“ _Our_ apartment,” Blaine corrects, a warning tone to his voice

He can feel his resolve cracking at the sight of the hazel eyes piercing through him, but he just can't do this. He _can't_. So he shifts his gaze to the wood-panelled floor.

“This was a bad idea,” Sebastian manages, his voice strained.

Blaine pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger with a heavy sigh. “What are you saying, Sebastian?”

He rakes through his hair with shaky hands – a nervous habit, and it's a tell-tale sign that he needs to end the discussion before he says something he'll regret. Something like ' _I think that you should move out'_ or _'we need to end this'_ , because those are the last things that he wants.

Still, the silence lies heavy between them – somehow deafening – and Blaine seems to read the unspoken words on his expression, because all the colour seems to drain from the other's face.

“Sebastian,” Blaine pleads, taking a step towards him, a hand reaching out towards him, but Sebastian snaps a hand up between them in a halting motion, and Blaine stills instantly.

“Don't,” he warns, afraid of what he might say next.

He's fucking it up. He's fucking it _all_ up. Because somewhere in the back of his mind, he _knows_ that he's out of line, here. Blaine's right, it's just a bow tie.

Except, it's not. It's so much more than that.

It's every single worry and doubt that's been chipping away at Sebastian since the start of their relationship. His fear that Blaine is going to eventually realise that Sebastian isn't good enough for him, or that Blaine is going to grow sick of him and go running back to Hummel as soon as he pays him a single slither of attention. Or, worst of all, his fear that he's going to do something to hurt Blaine, and Blaine will never be able to look him in the eye again, never mind spend the rest of his _life_ with him.

He meets Blaine's eyes, though, and he can see the pain in his expression – the _hurt_ that he's causing, and he feels his heart clench in his chest.

Blaine doesn't deserve this. He deserves so much more.

He takes a deep breath and gathers his nerves. “I'm just-- I need to get out of here right now.”

“Right,” Blaine bites out, his jaw clenching dangerously. “Of course.”

Sebastian blinks. “What's that supposed to mean?”

Blaine just huffs, and shakes his head. “It doesn't matter, Sebastian. Just leave – run away from your problems. That's... mature.”

“Well, you would know, right? I mean, you're the guy who transferred to a fucking _public school_ for a self-centred asshole who trampled all over you and took the first chance that he got to escape to New York and ignore you for months.”

He hears a growl escape from low in Blaine's chest, and he takes a step forward, brows furrowed in frustration and lips dipped into a deep scowl. “You know what? You're right. I let too many guys trample over me. Go ahead – leave – go to Scandals. That's where you're going, right? To do what you do best? I guess it was only a matter of time before you cracked under the pressure of monogamy.”

Sebastian flinches at that, feels his heart twist in his chest, because _what the actual fuck?_ “Did you just... slut-shame me, Anderson?” He asks, voice low and dangerous.

To his credit, Blaine looks just as shocked by what he'd just said as Sebastian feels. His expression twists into one of guilt and regret instantly, and his voice trembles. “Fuck, Seb, I'm--”

“Don't,” Sebastian warns sharply, taking a step back. He as to get out of here – he _has_ to. It's getting too heated – they're both throwing out jabs that they don't really mean – aiming for where it hurts the most, and he needs to put some distance between himself and Blaine. Blaine watches him through wide eyes as he storms from the room, closing the door with a heavy _slam._ He's shaking so badly that he struggles to tug on his heavy overcoat before making his escape from the thick air of the apartment, not even bothering to grab as scarf on the way out to battle the cold winter breeze outside.

 

***

 

He's barely through his first drink when Sebastian realises how big of a mistake he's made.

He shouldn't have left. He should have gone into a different room, maybe let himself and Blaine calm down, and then returned to discuss it like actual fucking adults, instead of hurling below the belt insults at one another like children and running away to the closest bar to drown his problems in the bottom of a bottle.

“Hey, do you mind if I sit here?”

Sebastian raises his head and gazes at the guy. He's tall, lean, rock solid abs and pretty damn attractive, all blue eyes and dusted brown hair, complete with a full set of freckles. If Sebastian was single, he'd have been all over him in an instant. Now, though? Sure, he can appreciate the aesthetics – he's taken, not _blind_ , after all, but he'd never even consider doing that to Blaine.

He nods, anyway. The guy probably isn't looking for a hookup. This isn't a gay bar, after all. For all the guy knows, Sebastian is as straight as a ruler.

Then again, that wouldn't have stopped Sebastian in the past.

He'd been pretty surprised, himself, at how easily it had been to slip into monogamy – as though he'd been doing it his entire life instead of actively avoiding it.

The memories play through his mind like a black and white movie. A string of nameless faces and unmemorable affairs in a desperate bid to forget the one that got away. But then Blaine Anderson had walked back into his life following a nasty divorce, and Sebastian's world had suddenly burst into colour.

Blaine taught him that there was more to life than alcohol and casual encounters. Taught him that it was okay to open his heart - to let love into his life. But mostly, he taught him that sex could mean so much more than the thrill of the chase and the high of the orgasm.

Don't get him wrong - there's some enjoyment to be had in getting your rocks off with someone that you'll never see again. Sebastian knows that all too well - has experienced it many times before. That raw, carnal energy between two strangers was definitely something that he'd been rather fond of when he was single.

But none of those casual encounters even remotely matched up to sex with Blaine. Yeah, there's still the physical enjoyment - the burst of tingles as Blaine drags his tongue over his cock, the pleasant shiver in his spine as the other sinks down onto him, or into him depending on what kind of mood they're in. But then there's the emotional side - and that somehow heightens _everything_.

An orgasm with a one night stand is pleasant - a small kick of adrenaline in an otherwise forgettable encounter. An orgasm with Blaine is like fireworks, though - bursting all over his skin, lighting up his entire world, and he feels the rush of it for _days_.

“Something wrong, buddy?” The guy sitting next to him asks, and Sebastian blinks, turning his attention back to him.

“Oh, um. It's... it's kind of a long story.”

“I've got time,” he tells him, and he's circling the rim of his glass with his finger, fixing Sebastian with a flirty smile.

Okay, so maybe he was wrong about the guy not looking for a hookup.

He shakes his head, raising his bottle a little. “I gotta finish this and get back to my boyfriend.”

Rather than being discouraged from the fact that Sebastian has a boyfriend, the guy seems to perk up a little, and Sebastian sighs, because, yeah – he's just let on that he's attracted to guys, hasn't he?

“Hm. If you were _my_ boyfriend, I wouldn't let you out of my sight,” the guy says, predatory eyes trailing over Sebastian's frame, and _fucking seriously_ – is this how desperate he was when he was single?

Still, Sebastian's matured a little. So he makes another attempt at being polite.

“Listen, I get what you're doing, but like I said – I have a boyfriend.”

The guy smirks around his beer bottle. “I don't mind. It's not like he'll find out.”

He keeps his eyes on Sebastian, making a show of running his tongue over a runaway drip of beer that attempts to trail its away down the neck of his bottle, circling over the rim for good measure, and Sebastian fights back an eye-roll.

Suddenly, he's back in the Lima Bean, with a much younger Blaine.

_It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you._

He sighs, running his hands over his face. _Shit_ , he was such an asshole in high school – how did he ever get so lucky with Blaine? It certainly wasn't karma, anyway.

“Look, Casanova. I'm going to do you a favour here – because I like to think that if someone had given me this talk back when I lacked the moral compass to hit on guys who are _clearly_ happily taken, I might have saved myself a lot of heartbreak. I've been down this road. You have this weird notion that if you stick to one night stands and tear down everyone else's happiness, you'll eventually feel at peace with yourself.”

He licks his lips, considering his next words carefully, before deciding to go with the truth.

“But let me tell you, it doesn't work that way. One day, you'll fall for someone. It'll take you by surprise, and you'll deny it at first, but it'll consume you from the inside – and the guy you fall in love with won't want you, because he can't trust you. You'll watch him make a life with someone else, and it'll break your heart.”

He doesn't tell the guy that he'd been lucky enough to gain a second chance with the guy that had broken his heart. It's not relevant to the conversation, and he knows that it was an extreme case of uphill battles and the right timing before the fates had allowed he and Blaine to be together finally. There's very little chance that it would happen for anyone else.

He sets his bottle down on the counter with a _clink_ , and sends a tight-lipped smirk to the guy, who's watching him with disbelief written all over his face.

“Trust me. Do yourself a favour. Grow up, before you hurt yourself and the people around you.”

_It's all fun and games. Until it's not._

What the _fuck_ is he doing? Why did he just walk out on the best thing that's ever happened to him over a fucking bow tie? He fights the rising panic in his chest, scrambling to his feet in an instant, nearly knocking the stranger off his stool and making a few other passers by stumble on their feet as he darts past them in his haste to get the hell out of there and back to Blaine.

 

***

 

When he returns to the apartment it's quiet. Too quiet.

He feels something like nausea stir in his stomach, and his heart seems to twist in his chest, because Blaine can't have left. He _can't_.

He hears a sniffle sound out from the bedroom, though, and that panic that he's been feeling since the bar is sharply replaced with a pang of guilt.

Swallowing thickly, Sebastian takes a few shaky steps towards the source of the noise, laying his hand over the handle and taking a deep breath. He hears a shuffle from the other side of the door, and he's fairly certain that Blaine knows that he's there - but he doesn't know what to say to him.

God, what _can_ he say? How can he make this right again?

The squeal of the bedroom door as Sebastian opens it seems far louder than usual - seems to bounce off the walls of the room and echo into the hallway - but Blaine doesn't even glance in his direction, and Sebastian's heart shatters at the sight of the man.

His eyes are red-rimmed, wet and heavy, his complexion far paler than unusual, his shoulders rigid and his gaze is downcast towards his hands, which are wringing the bedsheets – one of Blaine's nervous ticks, he knows.

"Blaine."

It comes out so quietly - almost a whisper, and Blaine inclines his head. Sebastian draws closer, the mattress creaking slightly as he perches carefully next to Blaine, watching him with a pained expression.

Upon closer viewing, it's even worse. Blaine's eyes shimmer with tears and his lips slightly downturned, and he's trembling a little. Sebastian makes an aborted movement to reach out to him, not quite sure if he's _allowed_ to anymore.

"I'm so sorry," he tells him instead, and he winces at the way his voice breaks a little from the tightness in his throat. "Fuck, I'm such a dick."

At that, Blaine seems to break - crumbles in on himself, and Sebastian can't take it anymore. He edges a little closer and wraps his arms around the other, resting his chin atop his curls as Blaine melts into his touch, rigid posture relaxing ever so slightly.

"It's not true, you know," Blaine tells him, and _fuck_ if the quiver in the other's voice doesn't make him feel ten times worse. "You're not a- a replacement. I love you. Only you. And I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't have said-- what I said before you left. I was so mad, and I let my temper get the best of me."

The words coil around him like a warm, gentle embrace, and Sebastian lets out a slow, steady breath, placing an extended kiss on Blaine's temple.

"I know," he murmurs against Blaine's forehead. Because he _does_ and he can't believe he freaked out like he did over a stupid bow tie. "I'm so sorry. I love you."

Blaine glances up at him as Sebastian uses his thumb to swipe some of the wetness away from his eyes, and Blaine huffs a strained, humourless laugh.

“I just-- sometimes it's difficult, y'know? To think of you with other men. I guess I just-- I'm still in disbelief that you gave that lifestyle up for me,” Blaine admits, lips dipping into a thoughtful frown. “I mean, it's not like I don't trust you. I trust you with my _life_ , Bas, I promise. I just get irrationally jealous when I think of your past, and I know it's wrong, because it's in the past, and you're completely committed to us, but I just-- I can't help myself sometimes, and I hate myself for it.”

Sebastian considers Blaine's words carefully. If there's anything that he can understand, it's irrational jealousy. That's what had started this whole thing in the first place, right?

“I get it,” Sebastian tells him earnestly. “I do. I have a past, and it's... it's colourful. But B, you were married to _another guy_. I had to stand there and watch you propose, and pretend that it wasn't tearing me apart inside – and when I'd heard about your wedding – _fuck_.”

He doesn't go into it. They both know about the month long drinking binge he'd lost himself in, until Hunter had kicked his ass out of it – both physically, and verbally. They don't need to talk about it again. It was one of the darkest times in Sebastian's life.

“Sex with strangers is nothing compared to sex with someone you love,” Sebastian continues, “and that's something I've only ever experienced with _you_. You got to experience that with Kurt, and it still fucks me up sometimes.”

"We're a mess," Blaine chuckles shakily, following with soft huff and a sniffle. He raises his hand to rest over Sebastian's cheek, and Sebastian leans into the touch, pressing a gentle kiss to Blaine's palm.

" _I'm_ a mess," Sebastian corrects with a sigh, their foreheads connecting as he leans into Blaine. "I can't believe I let my paranoia get so bad that I nearly lost you over a damn bow tie. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, B. You've _got_ to know that."

"I should have thrown the thing out years ago," Blaine replies, his thumb stroking against his cheekbone softly. "You're right. I held onto it because I couldn't let go at the time-- but I swear to you, Sebastian. I haven't thought about it in _years_. I had forgotten all about it. I was in such a hurry to move in with you that I barely even glanced at what I was packing."

Sebastian chuckles softly at that, threading his fingers through Blaine's curls, finding as much comfort in the motion as Blaine does. "It's okay, Killer. I know how hard it must be for you to part with one of your precious bow ties."

Blaine snorts, prodding at his side playfully. "Normally, sure. But Kurt had terrible taste in accessories."

"Hummel had terrible taste in _everything_ ," Sebastian replies with a smirk, curling a finger under Blaine's chin so that the other inclines his head to look him in the eyes. "I mean, anyone that's willing to let Blaine Anderson slip through his fingers clearly has no idea of his value."

Blaine's lips curve into an easy smile, and any remaining tension from their fight seems to evaporate instantly, making way for the warmth that makes Sebastian's heart expand in his chest.

He leans forward, capturing Blaine's lips with his own, thumb skimming over Blaine's cheekbone softly, and Blaine tugs him closer so that there's barely any space between them, curling his palm around the back of Sebastian's neck.

It's soft and sweet at first - their mouths move together with a tenderness that draws a soft sigh of content from Sebastian's lips, and sets a warm feeling in his chest. It doesn't take that long for the warmth to flare up, though, and the temperature of the room seems to increase tenfold when Blaine's tongue strokes across his lower lip, seeking entry, and Sebastian gladly grants it, tugging his boyfriend over his lap and palming his ass, chuckling softly at Blaine's indignant squeak when he gives him a gentle squeeze.

“You know the best thing about making up after a fight?” Sebastian quips, fixing Blaine with a wry smile.

Blaine huffs a short laugh. “Make up sex?”

“Make up sex,” Sebastian echoes with a smirk, palms still resting over Blaine's ass. “Plus, I think I need to show you exactly who I belong to – maybe ease your mind a little, hm?”

Blaine hums, pressing his lips over Sebastian's neck, placing an open-mouthed kiss against the flesh. “No, I think _I_ need to show _you_ who you belong to.”

Sebastian can't help shiver that Blaine's words give him, his dick twitching with interest.

“I think that would be for the best,” he agrees, playing along. He trails his hands onto the dip in Blaine's waist, trailing his shirt up a little to expose a small slither of skin. He licks his lips, but awaits Blaine's instructions.

“Safeword?” Blaine asks, hands tangling into Sebastian's hair gently.

“Bluebird,” Sebastian replies instantly, eyes fluttering shut at the touch.

“Good boy,” Blaine says, scraping his teeth softly along the flesh of his neck, pressing his tongue against the skin, before sucking down on him again, causing Sebastian to let out a stuttered gasp, tightening his grip on Blaine's waist. “Get undressed for me, Bas.”

Blaine climbs off him and kneels on the bed beside him to allow Sebastian to move freely, and Sebastian lets out a small whimper at the loss. Still, he complies, peeling off his shirt slowly – knowing that Blaine enjoys the tease of it. Piece by piece, his clothes fall haphazardly to the floor, until he's all flesh, body flushed as Blaine regards him with interest, swallowing thickly.

“Now me,” Blaine instructs, and Sebastian slides himself back over to his boyfriend, sliding his hands under his shirt before tugging it from him, a little desperate for skin-on-skin contact now. He works Blaine's belt, fumbling with the buckle a little – so worked up that he can barely concentrate.

He powers through, though. Once they're both stripped of their clothing, Sebastian lies back on the mattress, Blaine climbing over him with a predatory smile on his face, and Sebastian groans at the delicious sight.

Blaine takes his time, pressing kisses against his neck, trailing his tongue over his nipple, sucking light marks into his skin as he works his way down his chest, hands leaving tingles in their wake as they trace the sides of his body. Sebastian gasps and groans under him, closing his fingers over the bars on the headboard in a desperate bid not to grasp onto Blaine's curls like he wants to.

Blaine pauses above his hipbone, ensuring to suck a bruising mark into the skin over it. For some reason, Blaine's always been fascinated with that particular area of his body. Sebastian doesn't really understand it, but he doesn't complain either, because it feels good regardless.

When Blaine's lips hover over his dick, though, he lets out a whine, canting his hips slightly, Blaine's breath ghosting over the hard flesh. Blaine watches him with amusement, trailing his fingers gently on his thigh, and Sebastian groans.

“What do you say, Bas?” Blaine asks, smirking up at him.

“P-please, Blaine.”

“Hm. No,” Blaine tells him, face hardening. “Try again.”

“S-sir. Please, sir. _Please_ ,” Sebastian babbles, only vaguely aware of the broken whine in his voice through the haze of _want_ and _need_. He tightens his grip on the bars, and it's all he can do not to reach down and just _take_. He doesn't, though. He knows Blaine loves to tease him – to rile him up so that he can take him apart again.

Blaine lets out a satisfied hum at his words, tongue running lightly over his slit of his cock, and Sebastian lets out a small sob at the contact, before the other envelopes him in a hot, wet heat, his lips wrapped around him, trailing his tongue over him as he works his way down.

Sebastian could have wept with joy the first time he had found out about Blaine's particular... skills. His boyfriend lacks a gag reflex like no other guy he's been with, and knows exactly what to do with it.

Alternating between taking him down deep and making his way back up to circle his head with his tongue now and again, Blaine reduces Sebastian to whimpers and non-coherent pleading for a while until he's coming off him completely with an audible _pop_.

Sebastian hisses as the heat leaves him, and Blaine chuckles darkly. “Don't worry, baby. I'm not done with you yet.”

It's all a haze as Blaine squirts the lube onto his finger, and Sebastian spreads himself in order to allow the other man more space, Blaine pushing one leg up towards his chest so that he can spread the cool liquid over his rim. Sebastian shudders with anticipation at the contact, and lets out a slight hiss as one finger slides in, the tight ring of muscle pulsating around it once it's fully buried inside him.

“Fuck, you're so tight, Seb,” Blaine tells him, sounding a little breathless with awe, his free hand stroking Sebastian's inner thigh softly in soothing motions. Sebastian pants and gasps as Blaine opens him up, pain slowly dissolving into pleasure, sweat beginning to break out all over his body from the sheer heat of it. The carnal groan that escapes his lips as Blaine bushes over his prostate makes Blaine's lips tug into a smug smirk, before he adds a finger, continuing to stretch him until he just can't take it anymore.

“I'm ready, Bl-- sir. I'm ready, please. _Please,”_ Sebastian babbles, pleading tone still lining his voice. Blaine chuckles darkly, but his fingers slide out of him and he wipes them on the sheets. Sebastian chokes back a sob at the sudden feeling of emptiness that they leave in their wake.

The weight of Blaine's body leaves him completely, and he lets out a desperate whine, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration. He hears some rustling, and a drawer closing over beside them, and then Blaine's back on him with a mischievous glint in his eye and a smirk on his face. “Look what I just remembered about.”

The handcuffs dangle in his hands, and a moan escapes Sebastian's lips at the mere sight of them, because _fuck yes_.

Before he knows it, Blaine is back on him, and he hisses at the cold contact against hot skin as the handcuffs are trailed over his flesh, before Blaine is binding Sebastian's wrists together around the bars of the metal frame with a _click._

“Fuck,” Sebastian grunts, head rolling back on the pillow, and Blaine begins to attack his neck again with his lips, leaving a trail of purple marks in his wake.

“Good idea, Seb,” Blaine murmurs against his skin as he trails his hands down to Sebastian's waist, grinding down into him causing them both to let out stuttered gasps. Then, he slicks himself up, still watching Sebastian with interest.

“Yes,” Sebastian whines. “Please, _yes, sir_.”

Blaine huffs a a breath of laughter, before he arranges Sebastian so that his legs are gripped tight around him, allowing Blaine ample space to line himself up. His eyes search Sebastian – seeking permission, pupils blown over.

Sebastian manages a shaky nod before he's sinking in, and both men take a sharp breath as Blaine buries himself up to the hilt with a carnal groan.

“ _Shit_ ,” Blaine sounds out – and Sebastian can't help but agree, his breath coming in short pants now. They're both so worked up – he's fairly positive they won't even last five minutes at this rate, but he doesn't really care.

He doesn't need long to adjust. It _has_ been a while since he'd last bottomed, but Sebastian's so worked up by the prickling heat enveloping them and the excruciating need to have Blaine fuck into him as hard and deep as he can, that the discomfort is welcome.

Still, Blaine starts off slow, and Sebastian whimpers and whines brokenly beneath him, driven wild be the fact that he's unable to wrap his arms around Blaine like he wants to. The handcuffs dig at his wrist as he makes an automatic move to reach out to Blaine, and Blaine lets out a throaty chuckle, rubbing his nose softly over Sebastian's with a fond glint in his eyes. “Having trouble, there, Seb?”

Sebastian lets out a low growl, and Blaine, in return, slams into him once, punching out a loud moan from Sebastian as the small bundle of nerves inside him are drawn into a frenzy.

The noise seems to be exactly what Blaine needs to hear in order to speed things up – and he begins to pound into him faster, Sebastian's eyes hooded over with pleasure as he can do nothing but gasp and groan and just take everything that Blaine's willing to give to him.

As time goes on, the strokes become less synchronised – more needy, desperate – and both men begin to struggle with holding themselves together. Every time Blaine's dick brushes over Sebastian's prostate, the heat in his stomach rises, expands, and causes tingles of pleasure to burst all over Sebastian's body.

“Blaine, I-- I-- I need--” Sebastian gasps out, and Blaine seems to know exactly where he's going with it, because he moves one hand to balance himself on the mattress, and the other to wrap around Sebastian's dick, which is desperately hard and leaking with a little bit of fluid. With every snap of Blaine's hip and stroke of his hand, Sebastian comes more and more undone, Blaine panting heavily above him, seemingly just as worked up as he is.

Suddenly, the building pressure seems to explode between them. Sebastian jerks in Blaine's grip, causing the handcuffs to rattle against the bars a little, before he's coming with a sharp gasp, painting his stomach as Blaine continues to fuck into him. It's not long before Blaine's following suit, though, a sharp growl escaping the other as Sebastian feels the hot heat of Blaine's seed spilling into him.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Sebastian breathes out, once he manages to find his voice again, and Blaine just murmurs something incomprehensible against his neck.

It takes a little time before Blaine manages to move again, withdrawing from Sebastian, causing him to flinch uncomfortably at the loss, before his wrists are freed from their enclosure. After tossing the handcuffs onto the floor to join their earlier discarded clothing, Blaine flops back down onto Sebastian's chest, and Sebastian uses his newfound freedom to wrap his arms around Blaine and hold him tightly against him.

“We've really got to fight more often,” Sebastian jokes. “I think that beats the time that I bent you over the kitchen table and pounded you until you were screaming my name for all the neighbours to hear.”

Blaine lets out a hum of agreement, stroking his finger in smooth circles over Sebastian's pectoral area. “It almost makes the fight worth it, doesn't it?” He quips.

Sebastian chuckles. “No. _You_ make the fight worth it. The make-up sex is just the sweet, sweet cherry on top.”

He feels Blaine smile against his chest, and he knows that the other man agrees. No matter how severe their fights might get – there is nothing that will make them give this up, even if they have a temporary moment of doubt now and again. They're only human after all. But Sebastian knows that they'll always find their way back to one another. They've come too far to let it turn out otherwise.

Later on, after they've gathered their energy, and cleaned the sweat and other fluids from their bodies, Sebastian wanders into the kitchen to grab some post-sex food. He pauses as he spots it in the bin – the small, blue box, the note ripped into shreds and scattered over it. He feels a little guilty, but knows that Blaine wouldn't have thrown it away if he didn't truly want to, so he says nothing as he returns back to the living room in favour of snuggling up to Blaine on the couch and sharing a slice of apple pie between them, unpacking abandoned for the day.


End file.
